A conventional endoscope is a medical device comprising a flexible tube, and a camera and a light source mounted on the distal end of the flexible tube. The endoscope is insertable into an internal body cavity through a body orifice to examine the body cavity and tissues for diagnosis. The tube of the endoscope has one or more longitudinal channels, through which an instrument can reach the body cavity to take samples of suspicious tissues or to perform other surgical procedures such as polypectomy.
There are many types of endoscopes, and they are named in relation to the organs or areas with which they are used. For example, gastroscopes are used for examination and treatment of the esophagus, stomach and duodenum; colonoscopes for the colon; bronchoscopes for the bronchi; laparoscopes for the peritoneal cavity; sigmoidoscopes for the rectum and the sigmoid colon; arthroscopes for joints; cystoscopes for the urinary bladder; and angioscopes for the examination of blood vessels.
Each endoscope has a single forward viewing camera mounted at the distal end of the flexible tube to transmit an image to an eyepiece or video camera at the proximal end. The camera is used to assist a medical professional in advancing the endoscope into a body cavity and looking for abnormalities. The camera provides the medical professional with a two-dimensional view from the distal end of the endoscope. To capture an image from a different angle or in a different portion, the endoscope must be repositioned or moved back and forth. Repositioning and movement of the endoscope prolongs the procedure and causes added discomfort, complications, and risks to the patient. Additionally, in an environment similar to the lower gastrointestinal tract, flexures, tissue folds and unusual geometries of the organ may prevent the endoscope's camera from viewing all areas of the organ. The unseen area may cause a potentially malignant (cancerous) polyp to be missed.
This problem can be overcome by providing an auxiliary camera and an auxiliary light source. The auxiliary camera and light source can be oriented to face the main camera and light source, thus providing an image of areas not viewable by the endoscope's main camera. This arrangement of cameras and light sources can provide both front and rear views of an area or an abnormality. In the case of polypectomy where a polyp is excised by placing a wire loop around the base of the polyp, the camera arrangement allows better placement of the wire loop to minimize damage to the adjacent healthy tissue.
Since the main camera and light source face the auxiliary camera and light source, the main light source interferes with the auxiliary camera, and the auxiliary light source interferes with the main camera. Light interference is the result of the light from a light source being projected directly onto the lens of a camera. This may cause light glare, camera blooming, or over saturation of light, resulting in inferior image quality.
Additionally, because of space constraint, the auxiliary camera and auxiliary light source are typically smaller than the main camera and main light source and use different technologies. Different types of cameras often require different levels of illumination. For example, the main camera generally requires a higher level of illumination and needs a more powerful light source. As a result, the auxiliary camera is often exposed to a significant amount of glare caused by the powerful main light source.
Therefore, there is a need to reduce or prevent light interference between the main camera and main light source and the auxiliary camera and auxiliary light source.